baby_fatfandomcom-20200214-history
Brundel
The only Morton comic so far, Brundel, is a short comic with a focus on Morton's past before she changes into the bottomless juggernaut that she is known as today. Plot It starts off with Morton monologuing about attending her boss, know only as D, panel where he talks about the bright future with his company merger with Harlech Unlimited. During his speech about a new project name "Brundel", along with the women in the room talking about having him, Morton appears after being asked if she finds him alluring. Morton replies saying how "strict" he is; the next panel show Morton and D having an intimate relationship as well as assigning the project to Morton. Morton is now later seen within a time skip, she quickly adds how that was an omen for disaster but she continues to work before hunger gets to her. Luckily one of her co-workers, Joyce, comes in with macaroons to share. Joyce then asks what Morton has been working on in the dark which Morton replies quickly being the project, "Brundel", at least the prototype. Joyce then as what does it do with Morton replies with a smile explaining that the project borrows from tech from another project called, "Hammer", intended to distort space around an object. An example she gives, if the theory behind the project is correct, be able to fit an elephant in a pocketbook. Joyce then replies how "Hammer" had an incident with one worker disappearing. More than adds on that "Hammer" had issues getting stabilize but the project finally was able to handle it. She later explains that "Brundel" is the temporal distortion aspect to "Hammer" spatial distortion; it handles transferring matter from one place to the other. Joyce then quips about food companies would have no need for delivery boys when they gain this tech. That leaves Morton wondering about something while looking at Joyce entering the fridge to place the macaroons. Morton stories continue with her testing out the project by having it transfer food from the fridge to her desk by having place on top of an office cabinet near her. This continues as she works, a donut place on top, then one of the macaroons. Until it stops just as Morton stops, saying how their both tired. Right as Morton stretches herself and prepares for a quick nap her right arms hit the cabinet cause the "Brundel" to fall right into her open mouth. The next move in this series of events goes as simple, smooth, and without delay, the tired Morton swallow the project. After several hours of digesting the "Brundel", Joyce then walks onto the scene again to wake up Morton to tell her that she has a conference in forty-five minutes. He calls to wake up Morton is successful but it causes Morton to wake up with a missing project. Morton begins to frantically look around her surroundings to see if it fell down to the ground, under the cabinet or the desk but nothing products. Nothing till Joyce presses the button calling the "Brundel" and Morton feels the energy coming from inside her bowels. Morton immediately tries to tell Joyce to stop pressing the button rapidly for the project but it was too late once the energy hit Joyce. It quickly went to do it intend function, placing the matter in a different place; placing Joyce in the humid, sloshing, and enlarge belly of Morton. Where the only exit for a human is breaking down into nutrients. The story then jumps back into the present timeline showing Morton hanging by a bar counter where she then quickly monologues the results of losing "Brundel" and Digesting Joyce. Morton simply puts that D cover up the "disappearance" of Joyce but with the lost of "Brundel" the company had to downsize resulting in Morton losing her job, however, to replace what she lost was an easy fix. With Morton newly acquire weight form Joyce D can barely stand to look at her at all, he may have saved possible jail time but it was the end of their relationship. Morton did what all humans do, eat their depression away but Morton her hunger never ended. If felt that her stomach was able to effortlessly put all the food away without any danger. Her weight began to grow heavier as the hunger began to grow more relentless. Morton didn't care anymore about loneliness or the side effects of the "Brundel", she only cares to satisfy her hunger. Morton monologue breaks once the bartender congratulates Morton on scoring another date for tonight with Morton replying dismissively with kindness before making a joke to Ed, the bartender, that if she starts getting interested in him he'll let him know which he jokingly replies he'll be waiting. Just as Morton exits the bar her date arrives right on time. Morton enters her date car with her date inviting her in and telling her that he has a motel book from them. Her date does get surprised at Morton's belly and how big it is compared to the photo, Morton ask if he having second thought which he quickly rebukes by asking if he could touch it with Morton replying since he paid in advance he can but as he touches does tell him that she doesn't do refunds. It cuts to them later with Morton and her date inside the motel room partially naked. Morton ask looking alluring and seductive to her date if he ready which he quickly answers back he is. The comic final panel ends with Morton gaping maw showing her beautiful teeth, long tongue, and her date entrance to his final destination: her stomach. Trivia * The bar scene of on page 5 of Brundel takes place between True XP and Bottomless Pit. Category:Morton Category:Vore Category:Stuffing Category:Weight Gain Category:BBW